


On tour with you

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: You are a medical student that has the luck of being selected to do your practicals with the doctor for the UK tour of your favorite band.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first fic here and in English so be good if I write something wrong and please tell me! Also, I know that some of the facts are going to be wrong and I don’t know for sure if they had a doctor while touring but I guess most they did bc most of bands do. I know that the first part is a little boring but is the introduction, sorry and If you like it please tell me bc I will continue it!  
> You can find it in Tumblr as "It's a hard life", my user is the same.  
> Thanks!

“Fuck!”

It was you first day of practicals and you were late. Very late.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

You had no idea of how have you managed to get the chance to do your practicals with Queen. 

Queen.

Your favorite group.

You hardly believe your ears when Ms.Right told you that a colleague of her needed some help while he was on tour with Queen. That she wanted you to be the person because she knew you would be perfect because you were the most hard-working person in the class. And that was true, you were being extra hard-working because you were afraid to waste the opportunity of studying in another country for a whole year. But regarding the part of you being perfect for it you had your doubts. Why? Because you don’t trust your nervous being trying to cure some wound or even speak to the Queen members without telling them how much you love them and their music. Anyway, you said “yes, of course I will be interested” and now you were half dressed, half disheveled and half makeup on your way to meet Dr.Brown and, more important, the band.

You were supposed to be at 8.00 a.m in a warehouse in the outskirts of London were all the trailers and buses for the tour were going to be prepared for the next day,

But it was 9.00 a.m. You were arriving one hour late and you wanted to die.

Once you arrive there you saw like 100 people shouting to each other, 1000 boxes everywhere and nobody listening to you asking for Dr.Brown.

“Excu-... nope. Sorry you know wer-... great” You started to lose you patience when someone approached you.

“Sorry are you searching for someone? Because if not I would want you to leave, this is only for staff” 

“Oh, yes, I’m searching for Dr.Brown, I’m [y/n], I’m doing some medical practicals with him”

“Finally! He’s been waiting for you for a while. Come with me!”

You follow him through all the mess that getting ready for a tour was till you arrive to a small bus. A tall, old man with a funny moustache and a kind look was at the door and he knew the moment he saw you worried face that you were his new assistant. 

“Arriving an hour late to your first day…”

You began to sweat even more that you already were and when you were ready to say something and apologize when he interrupted you.

“I like you! But don’t get used to it, ok?” He started to shake your hand strongly “I’m Dr.Brown as you may have notice but you can call me Mike”

“Mike.. ok. I’m [y/n]. I’m so sorry for the delay the alarm clock-”

“Oh no, no… no apologies. Is just fine, today we don’t expect to have a lot of work you know, only minor injuries from the workers. I wanted you to come today to show you our little home for the tour” He hit two times the bus gently “And to tell you what I expect from you, understand?”

“Yes” Is the only thing you sad although you wanted to ask when you can meet the band itself.

“You will meet the boys tomorrow by the way, they are not here today” Was he a mind reader or did you just have it written in you face? 

You smile gently and follow him. He seemed to be a nice person, the kind that makes jokes of everything and tries to make the other feel relaxed and comfortable. You liked him. Once inside the bus you realize that it wasn’t a normal one. It had what it seemed a little kitchen with a table in the center and a sofa and in the other side a hospital gurney and some medical equipment. It was all a little bit chaotic and strange and you thought that it was going to be impossible to attend someone there but you later discover that there was an extra ambulance in every concert just in case and you feel relief. 

You also visited a little room inside the warehouse that was supposed to be the place the guys use for rehearsals and their bus (yes, it was quite more bigger and luxury than yours of course)

“So… that’s all. I’ll see you tomorrow. You don’t need to came at 8.00 a.m if you don’t want to, just be sure to be here before the buses leave, ok? He laughed.

“Right” You laughed too. “I will be here at 8.00 anyway and this time I promise to be on time” You said goodbye and started your way home.

\--------------

“Fuck”

You have left for the last thing to pack and you weren’t finding anything at all. That plus the anxiety of going finally on tour the next day, meeting the boys and the thoughts of going to be a mess trying to help the doctor were going to kill you but you managed to relax as much as possible and you finish packing. 

You lay finally in bed after checking 1000 times the two alarm clocks that you have decided to use. You close your eyes and the weight of all the stress made you fall asleep quickly.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard, amazing day.

\-------------

“Good morning, [y/n]. You are punctual!”

“Good morning, Mike. And, yes. I told you”

“Great, great” He let you sit beside him in the little sofa that was inside your bus that apparently was going to be your bed at nights. “The boys are rehearsing for the last time here so when they finish and they instruments are packed we are ready to go.”

“Nice, I can’t wait” You couldn’t hide your excitement. It was in fact the most exciting day of your life so far.

“Oh, you are going to love it, they are great live and don’t usually give us lots of trouble”

You couldn’t wait, you know form inside that it was going to be amazing.

“Would you like to see them now?”

“What?! Can I?”

“Well, they don’t usually like us to be around when they are having these little fights while rehearsing but it’s your first day with them and they may be allow you to be there”

Please, please, please.

“I’m going to ask, alright?”

“Alright” 

You heart was pumping so fast that you have to close your eyes while waiting in the bus trying to relax. Your head was full with the images of the possible scenarios. What were you going to say if they allow you to be there? Should you talk? Should you introduce yourself or just be there quiet not to screw up? Because you are sure you will say something inappropriate like “I love you”, “You are amazing and I want to marry all of you”.

“Are you ok?”

A familiar voice suddenly interrupted you thoughts and when you opened your eyes and looked at the person that was at the door your heart stopped. Literally. 

“Hello? You look like having a panic attack or something”

A pair of big blue eyes were watching you with a little concern.

“Emmm… yes “ You managed to say not knowing how.

“Nice. I’m looking for Dr.Brown, do you know where he is?” He smiled at you gently.

“He.. he… he is not here” Damn, very clever, as if he doesn’t have eyes to see that.

“Yes, I see” He laughed. “The thing is that I injured myself while playing and I need someone to cure it” He showed you his left hand, his fingers were covered with some blood. “So...I’m going to go search him”

“I think he is in the rehearsing room” Relax yourself and be kind. He’s just a normal human being (in the body of a God). You can do this.

“Oh! We must have crossed then. Thank you!” And he started to go away when you stopped him.

“I can cure your fingers if you want”

“Really?” He looked suddenly very confused.

“Yes, I’m a medical student. I’m doing my practicals with Mike”

“Oh, nice!” 

He entered the bus and sit in the gurney waiting for you to start. You standed up and began to put the gloves on. You were shaking and it was so obvious that an astronaut from the International Space Station will be able to notice it.

“Are you nervous?” He was looking at you with a funny smile.

“Yes… it’s my first day and I want to do things right” And you make me feel more nervous with that fucking perfect face of yours.

“Well, don’t be. I don’t usually bite, only on special occasions” You look at him and he winked at you making your cheeks turn red like a tomato. 

You managed to prepare a gauze with some antiseptic and, with all the care your trembling hands allowed you, you took his hand and begin to apply the red product. 

“Are you going to be with us during all the tour then?”

“Yes” You relaxed as your felt that he was trying to make you feel comfortable with him. “Or maybe I am a disaster and Mike decides to fire me before” Both of you laugh and smiled at each other.

“I’m sure you are going to do great. You are doing amazing now being you first time curing a rock star”

“Do you consider yourself a rock star? A little pretentious don’t you think?” You both laugh. Again. And the nerves were vanishing because he was really charming and funny. Damn.

“Hey, I don’t know you name. Mine is Roger by the way but I think you know that”

“[y/n]”

“Great name”

“Thank you” You apply a little more of the product before finishing. “I think that should be enough. Try to be more careful next time, ok?” You stopped grabbing his hand and went to throw the gauze to the rubbish.

“Yes, yes. You know… I love the guys but sometimes I lost my temper with them so I imagine that I’m hitting his heads instead of the drums and things like this happen” 

You laugh at his words like a fool one more time.

“I’m not going to put you a bandage because I want to let it dry so try to be careful. If tomorrow you need to play the drums come and either Mike or I will put some protection on the injury, ok?”

“I can’t promise anything. I love doing things with my hands you know…” He gave you that look somebody gives you to tease you and you know it so you decided to follow his game just a little.

“Like playing drums, eating, reading book…?” You smiled back.

“Among other things” He liked your answer and the way you looked at him and proceed to tease you a little bit more. “But you have forgotten the most important one”

“Really? And what is it?” Now you heart was pumping fast again waiting for the obvious answer that was written in his face.

“Well…” He was standing up now and approaching you dangerously. “It is-”

“Great news [y/n]! They don’t mind- Oh! Roger! I didn’t know you were here, I was looking for you! The guys told me you have hurt yourself playing”

“Yes but don’t worry Mike, [y/n] has already cure me, and she did amazing” He winked at you again. And the tomato cheeks appeared again.

“That’s nice! Well done [y/n], first test passed”

You just simply smiled.

“Well, I have to return to the rehearsing room again” He turned to look at you. “I’m not playing, I promise, but I have to be sure that the others don’t kill each other. Nice to meet you girl, and nice to see you Mike” 

“Nice to see you too, Rog. Don’t come to visit often, please”

He laughed. “I’m the most injured one always and that’s a tradition I don’t want to ruin. Besides, now you have extra aid” 

“I don’t think she wants to be curing you all the fucking time, she need to do other things” He said in a funny tone.

Curing that cute, hot, funny, charming drummer all the time? That wouldn't be a problem at all. Or maybe yes because I don’t want to fell in love with him. Or do I? No, no… he is a famous person who has all the girls he wants and I’m not going to allow that happen. I’m just going to have fun and be professional.

“[y/n]?” You heard Roger’s voice coming from the door.

“Yes?”

“I’ve said that it’s playing Scrabble”

You didn’t understand.

“My favourite thing to do with my hands is playing Scrabble” He smiled and winked at you one last time before leaving.

And you knew in that moment that if he was going to be like that with you the whole tour you were fucked. A lot.


	2. Scrabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally met all the band and started to know them better.

“Why don’t you just shut up, darling? You can’t even play”

“Because this is a mess, Freddie. You sound like shit”

“He’s right”

“Thanks, Deacy”

“No, Fred. Both of them are right, I don’t know why but this is not working and the first concert is in two days”

“And what do you want me to do? I’m not a fucking magician, I can’t fix this with a snap. We have to practise more”

“We can’t with Rog like that and with everybody waiting for us to finish packing” 

“Just one more time, Brian. I promise”

“Alright…”

You were in the door of the room looking at the scene there afraid of interrupting them when Roger realized your presence.

“[y/n]! What are you doing here?

“Emm… Mike told me that the others gave him permission for me to be here”

“Really?”

“Yes… But if you are in a bad moment and you want me to go it’s ok”

“Who’s her?” Freddie asked Roger.

“She’s [y/n]. She’s doing practicals with Mike”

“Oh, come here, love! I’m Freddie” You shook hands “This is Brian”

“Hi” He smiled sweetly at you.

“And the one there is John”

“Nice to meet you” 

“I think you have already met the child of the group”

“Ha, ha… Very funny. Asshole”  
You laugh and sat next to Roger.

“He’s an idiot” He told you.

“Yes, but you love me anyways” Fred winked at both of you and grabbed a microphone. “Let’s go, boys”

“Is this always the same?”

“Do you mean the argues and the insults?”

“Yes”

He laughed. “No, we do sometimes arrive to the physical violence and it’s more fun”

You laughed too. “Great”

John, Brian and Fred started to play and you thought that they were doing pretty good. Suddenly, you realized that Roger was looking at you.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just enjoying your face of excitement”

“They are doing great!”

“Bah, it’s ok...they do better with me”

“I’ll have to see that” You smiled mischievously to him.

“Oh, you’ll see” He winked at you and smiled back.

When they ended the song you said goodbye and returned to the bus. In an hour you were on the road and as it was late you tried to sleep in the sofa but, despite being very comfortable, you were very bad at sleeping in mobile things so you couldn’t sleep at all and when you finally fell asleep it was time to work.

All the buses and trailers were parked next to a big clering when the concert was going to take place. 

“[y/n]? Are you here?” He knocked at the door.

It was Roger’s voice again.

“Mmm?” Shit. What time is it? “Yes, I’m here. One second” You changed clothes as fast as possible and tried to do something with your messy hair.

“Good morning, girl” He looked gorgeous despite being so soon.

“Good morning, Roger”

“You look tired. Bad night?”

“I couldn’t sleep at all with all the movement… What do you want?”

“Mike want you to put some bandage or something in the wound because I need to play. We have a concert tomorrow, do you remember?”

“Oh… yes, yes. Come in!”

He entered the bus and sat in the same place as the day before.

“Have you seen the village? I don’t know what the hell are we doing here, it’s the smallest village I’ve ever seen. There isn’t any hotel, can you believe it? I’ll kill our manager for bringing us here, we are Queen c’mon. Wait…” You looked at him. “Do you sleep in that sofa?”

“Yes. Is more comfortable than you think” You were already preparing the things to protect his hand. “Is just that I need stillness to sleep”

“I see… I’ll try to get you a room in the hotels anyways, you’ll be better in a proper bed.” You smiled at him. “Or maybe you just could sleep with me, you know…”

Damn. What I am supposed to say now?

“Mmm… Do you move a lot while sleeping?” I’m stupid.

“Not really. But I try to move a lot before sleeping” 

You didn’t want to look at him but you were sure he was looking at you with that smile, that fucking smile. You decided not to reply and grabbed his hand begining to put the bandage. You were in silence all the time you were putting the protection but your cheeks were on fire all the time because of the proximity of your faces and the way he was watching you.

“I think that’s enough but try to be careful, remember that you are hitting drums not heads”

He laughed. “I’ll try, thanks. By the way, the boys and I are going to play Scrabble after dinner in our bus and if you have finished working we want you to join us”

“So, is it true that you like playing Scrabble then”

“Of course! I would never lie to you”

“Ok” You laughed. “I’ll try to go”

“Great! See you later then!” He gave you a kiss in your cheek and he left. And you stayed there smiling like an idiot till Mike arrived and started giving you orders.

\-----------------  
It was an exhausting day. You couldn’t imagine that being the doctor of a rock band would be so stressful as it really was. There was always someone with a minor injury or feeling dizzy for whatever reason. But you just couldn’t miss the opportunity of spending a little time with the band so you went find their bus. 

“There you are! Roger was beginning to be a little worry thinking that you weren’t going to come”

“Shut up, Brian”

“Come in” The tall man stepped aside to let you pass.

They were all at the end of the bus around a big table already playing.

“Hello, darling. Sit down, you have a place reserved next to our injured drummer” 

You did.

“I’m ok actually Fred, you have seen that I can play”

“If you say so…” All laughed, even you.

“What are you laughing at?” That was directed to you.

“Nothing” You were still laughing.

“Really?” And he then started to tickling you. 

“Roger, stop!” You were trying to put his hands out of you without success. “Please!”

“Nope… That’s for laughing at me” And he continued.

“Should we tell them to get a room?” Deacy ask the rest.

“No, no… I want to see how far this goes” Fred said.

“Well… and I want to play. So, Roger, stop disturbing the guest and play” Brian ordered.

“Alright…” He finally stopped but he gave you one last warning. “I’m not done with you”

You were… confused? What did that mean? You wanted to ask but he was suddenly so focused in the game that you let it go. 

It was more funny than you thought. They were all very competitive and were all the time insulting or making fun of each other. You noticed that, at least that night, Brian was the best playing, that Freddie was a mess, that Deacy was even more sleepy than you so he wasn’t really concentrated and that the technique of Roger that night to try to win was inventing words and meanings for them.

Finally, Freddie lost patience and began to move everywhere all the letters that were on the table.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Brian protested. 

“I’m done playing this stupid game with you”

“Why? Because you are losing?” Roger tried to piss him off.

“And you are cheating!”

“Who? Me?” He put a surprised face trying to seem offended.

“You are inventing words, Roger…” Brian pointed out.

“No, I’m not. It’s not my problem that your vocabulary is poor”

You were trying not to laugh but the scene was too much: the three of them arguing with an already asleep John in one of the ends of the big sofa with his mouth open.

“What do you think, [y/n]?”

“What?”

“Do you think I’m cheating?” He winked at you.

“Well… I’m very tired, I’m not paying much attention to be honest” 

You lied.

“I thought you were on my side” Roger put a sad face and you heart just melted. So you put one hand on his cheek and planted a kiss in the other.

He didn’t expect it.

You didn’t expect to do that neither.

You looked at him in shock and with your cheeks burning and he smiled gently and kissed your cheek back. Then, he he put an arm around your shoulders and pressed you against him and you leaned on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

You don’t know for how much time you were talking with the three before you fell asleep in Roger’s arms.

“She’s cute” Brian said.

“Yes, she is” Rog look down at you “She didn’t sleep much last night”

“Why? Have you already…?

“No! What?! I’m not interested in her, Fred.”

“If you say so…”

“I… I just want to be kind with her, she is going to take care of us during the tour”

“Mike takes care of us in all the tours and you insult him sometimes” Fred laugh.

“Yes, but this is different, she needs us to be gentle”

“If you say so…”

“Could you stop saying that?”

Fred smile, standed up and approached you two.

“Maybe tonight she sleeps better with you hugging her” He whispered in Roger’s hear and walked to the front of the bus where he lay down on a sofa.

“Shut up…”

“Good night, Roger. I was going to say “enjoy the intimacy” but you are not going to get rid of Deacy, he’s so asleep that I don’t think a bomb would wake him up”

“Shut up you too”

“Shh… Don’t speak loud or you cute girl will wake up”

“She’s not mine…”

“Yes, I know. You wish” He winked and left you two alone with John.

Roger was feeling half confused, half angry. He didn’t understand why their friends were saying such stupid things when they know perfectly that he is not the kind guy that loses his mind for a girl. He was probably the one that was enjoying the most the life of a rock star flirting (and something more) with different girls every night, drinking… But, in the other hand, he knew that something special was happening with you because he had never before felt the need to protect and care for someone as he did now with you. 

He looked down at you once more. 

He kissed you head.

He fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is at least more interesting than the first one and I promise to make the next ones even more interesting! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Jelousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets sick the day of the concert, Roger gets jealous.

“[y/n]?”

A sweet voice woke you.

“Mmm?”

You didn’t know how you ended up sleeping with Roger in that sofa but there you were between the back of it and the drummer’s body. You tried to turn you head a little bit to see if the voice was from him but you realized that he was deep asleep.

“It’s me… John”

You looked up and saw him staring at you with puppy eyes.

“Good morning, John. What’s wrong?” You whispered trying not to wake up Rog.

“I… I don’t feel very well”

“Oh” You tried to move a little bit to see the bassist better but you didn’t have success because Roger was grabbing you strongly. “What do you feel?”

“I… I just vomited outside and… my head hurts a lot and I feel very weak” His voice was shaky and you knew he was trying hard to avoid crying. “I can’t be like this today… we have to play. [y/n], help me please”

“Ok, let me see” You started moving Roger to wake him up. “Roger, wake up.”

“Wha-? Why? What happens?” He moved so you could get up.

“John is sick” You approached him and started touching his forehead.

“I’m not sick, I just feel like shit”

“And you feel like shit because you have fever. And, why do you have fever?”

“Because he’s sick” Roger answered.

“Do you have abdominal cramps apart from the weakness?” You touched a little bit his abdomen.

“Yes, it hurts…”

“Mate, not today...”

“He can’t decide when to get sick and when not, Roger Taylor” He made you a grimace. “Have you eaten something different than usual, John?”

“I don’t think so”

“Did you all eat the same food yesterday?”

“Yes…”

“No” Roger said suddenly. “He ate a piece of cake that a girl from the village gave him”

“Oh… right. She said that she was a fan and that she had baked it for me”

“I see… So, I think it might be a case of food poisoning or-”

“Wait, the fan tried to kill me?” John was terrified at that time.

Roger laughed.

“No, no. Well… it’s unlikely. The most normal thing is that some of the ingredients were in poor condition. And you...” You pointed the blonde. “Don’t laugh at him, he’s feeling bad”

“Sorry” He winked at you.

“Anyway, I’m going to look for Mike just in case I’m wrong. I’ll be back in a minute”

When you came back Fred and Brian had joined Roger and John.

“That’s why you were so sleepy last night. Poor boy…” Freddie was caressing his back.

Mike began to examine John and you sat between Roger and Brian.

“Do you think he will be able to play tonight?” Brian asked.

“Not really… In this cases the best thing is to rest and I don’t think he will want to play feeling like this neither”

“Shit… It’s the first concert, we can cancel it” Roger was visibly nervous.

“I can play” 

“Oh yes, you can, but you shouldn’t unless you want to feel worse later” Mike said. “[y/n] was right, it seems a case of food poisoning. Depending on the bacteria it can last one day or several so we have to wait. Maybe you can postpone the concert one day”

“No, we can’t. In two days we have another concert, if we postpone this one we don’t have time to go there and to set the stage and everything” Brian said.

“I will play” John got up. “It doesn’t matter if I feel worse later, we have a concert to do”

“Oh come on, darling” Fred grabbed his arm and made him sit again. “Do you know Mark? The technician. I know he plays a little bit of bass, maybe he can help us this time”

“But he has never played with us, it can be a disaster” Roger pointed out.

“It’s better than nothing, Rog. And it will be only for one day” Brian seemed to agree with Freddie.

“Well… We can try” 

“Alright then, loves” Fred stand up “Let’s go tell Mark and practise a little bit. And you, take a rest, you need it” He planted a kiss in John’s forehead and leave followed by Brian.

“[y/n], can we talk in private?”

“Yes, sure Roger”

You followed him outside of the bus without knowing what he wanted. You didn’t know if he seemed more nervous before because of the concert or now and you got nervous too.

“I… I…” He took a deep breath. “About last night… I… I didn’t want to wake you up”

Oh… it was that.

“And I don’t know what happened but I fell asleep too and we have woken up like that…” He looked directly at your eyes for the first time since he had started talking and you realize that he was blushing a little. “What I’m trying to say is that if you have felt uncomfortable or something I’m sorry, next time I will wake you up”

Your heart melted. He was impossibly cute at that moment and you could only smile.

“I didn’t feel uncomfortable, Rog. Was it a little weird? Yes. But because I don’t remember falling asleep” You approached him and put a hand in his shoulder. “It’s ok”

“Ok” He sighed in relief and smiled. “You know, most of the times I don’t have to apologize because girls are happy to wake up hugging me”

You laughed. “First of all, you were hugging me”

“I don’t remember” He laughed too.

“And secondly, don’t be that cocky, it’s ridiculous”

“Girls love it” He winked.  
“Not all” You winked back and started you way to the bus again.

“Where are you going?

“I’m going to take care of John for the day”

“Aren’t you going to come to the concert?”

“I don’t think so. He needs a little bit of company”

“Really? Mike said it wasn’t serious”

“And it’s not but he is feeling bad and I don’t want him to be alone”

“But… you are going to miss the concert” He put his best sad face on.

“Don’t look at me like that… I will go to the rest, I promise” You smiled at him one last time and entered the bus.

The day went by quite fast. John felt guilty and sorry that you had to spend the day with him so he tried to entertain you with his stories of the band. He told you about how he met the boys, about the first concerts with them, about some of the parties… He was really sweet and funny.

You could hear a little bit the concert from the bus and John complaining about the bass player was even funnier. Once it ended, John started to fell asleep and you lay on the couch waiting for the rest to come and take care of him. You thought they would take a while to arrive because they had a party prepared in the local bar but to your surprise a drunk Roger appeared sooner than expected.

You heard open the door and a strong knock on the ground.

“Shit, I haven’t seen the last step”

You raised your head and saw Roger getting up off the ground laughing.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes” He approached an still sleeping John. “I wish I could sleep that deep, it’s unbelievable” 

“Well… now that you are here and you can take a look at him I’m going to go to my bus so that everyone can sleep peacefully” 

“No” He turned and faced you. “Please”

“Why?”

“Because…” 

You didn’t know quite good what happened but suddenly Roger was literally lying on you with his face hidden in your neck.

“Because I don’t want you to go”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Roger, why are you doing this to me?

“Roger… Are you drunk?” 

“Yes” Obviously. “But I would have wanted you to stay with me even if I was not drunk”

Damn. 

You were getting both nervous and excited and, although you didn’t know if he was saying that because of drunkenness or because he really meant it, you would lie saying that you weren’t enjoying the moment. You let yourself go and wrapped your arms around him. One of your hands playing with his hair and the other making circles on his back. He was heavy but you didn’t mind, feeling his body against yours was a great sensation.

“Haven’t you found at the village a pretty girl to spend the night with?” You teased.

“No… I found her two days ago in the medical bus”

“Oh…” This is not happening… Roger Taylor doesn’t like you, he’s just drunk. But... let's have a little fun. “Was she pretty?”

“She is super pretty” He smiled on your neck. “She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Damn, she is… she is amazing”

You smiled too and you heart started beating faster and faster. 

“And she is super clever too, and kind, and funny… And you know what?”

“What?”

“Today she has decided to spend time and take care of another boy and I’ve been super jealous” WHAT? “I wish I was the sick one to focus his attention”

You could not do anything but laugh and plant a kiss in his head.

“Don’t laugh at me when I’m saying that I like you” He sounded serious.

“Sorry… Is just that you are saying that you have been jealous of Deacy all day… it’s funny c’mon”

“No, it’s not” He leaned on his elbows and raised his head to look at your face. “I’ve… I’ve never… I’ve never felt this way before, [y/n]” 

What? What? WHAT? Relax… it’s the alcohol who’s talking not him…

He was staring at you with his big blue eyes and you wanted to grab his face and kiss him but you didn’t do anything. Not with him drunk. 

“Roger, I think we should talk about this tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok…” He returned to his place in your neck and you caressed his back again. “But I’ll feel the same for you”

“The thing is… are you going to remember this conversation tomorrow?”

“Mmmm… probably not” You both laughed. “But you are”

Oh yes… I’m going to remember this forever.

You didn’t say anything.

“[y/n]?”

“Mmm?”

“She smells very good too” You smiled. Again.

“Good night, Rog” You kissed his forehead.

“Good night, love” He planted a little kiss on your neck than send shivers down your body. “Ah! And good night to Deacy too, our favourite third wheel” You both laughed.

And, for the second night in a row, you fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!


	4. I can't remember but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger can't remember anything about last night, but someone is there to tell him everything that happened.

You woke up and the first thing you saw was John smiling mischievously to you.

“Good morning, Deacy” You whispered knowing that Roger was still sleeping behind you, hugging you as strong as the night before.

“Good morning to you too, [y/n]. Tea? Coffee?”

“No, thanks. How do you feel?”

“Much better and ready to return to action” 

“Great! So… what time is it?”

“It’s around ten”

“WHAT?!”

“Wha- what happens?” Your shout woke Roger up.

“I should be working… Shit!” You got rid of his embrace and leave the bus as fast as possible, leaving Roger and Deacy alone.

“So…” John was filling a cup with coffee for Roger while he was sitting on the sofa. “Is this going to be this way from now on?”

“Deacy… I’m just awake, what are you talking about?” He took the cup and started drinking small sips. “Thanks”

“I’m talking about you and [y/n]” 

“I see… Do you mean if we are going to sleep together during all the tour?” 

“Yes”

“I don’t know… I mean… I don’t think so because you know I like to spend the nights with girls and-”

“She told you yesterday if you hadn’t found any girl to spend the night with and... you know what you answered?”

“No, not really…”

“You told her that you found that girl days ago in the medical bus and you thought she was amazingly pretty”

Roger spat the tea. “What?”

“Oh, and not only that! You also said that she was “clever, kind, funny and that she smelled good too”

“Oh, Jesus…” At that time Rog had his hand on his face and was cursing himself internally of not having control with alcohol. “And what did she said?”

“She laughed”

“Obviously”

“And then you said that she shouldn’t be laughing while you were saying that you liked her”

“Oh, great…”

“And she told you that she wasn’t going to have that conversation with you being drunk”

“Thank goodness. Deacy… I’m dead”

“No, you aren’t”

“Yes… I've screwed up everything”

“No, no” John sat by his side and put an arm on his shoulder. “Look, you like her and you have told her and that’s great”

“But… but I don’t want to mess up things because she is working here and-”

“Technically is doing practices not working but ok, go on”

“Anyway, I don’t want her to get in trouble because of me. I am a mess and you know it, John… I’m not convenient for her”

“Maybe this time is different, Rog. Maybe she is the one”

“And… I also don’t know if she likes me”

“Of course she does”

“How do you know?”

“Come on! You are Roger Taylor, all women love you” Both laughed.

“But I don’t want all women to love me, I just want her…”

“Talk to her then! Or you’ll never know”  
“I don’t know… Wait! You spied on us last night?” He pulled his hand away from his face to look at him.

“Well done, you only have need ten minutes to make the question” John laughed and won a “punch” from the drummer. “I wasn’t spying but what do you expect if you begin to talk next to me when I’m awake?”

“You could have focus your attention in other things”

“Why? You were interesting enough”

“I hate you” He gave him another “punch”. “But thanks for telling me what happened”

“My pleasure”

They finished their coffees in silence.

“Where are Brian and Freddie?” John asked suddenly.

“Are you really asking me that? I can’t remember anything from last night, John”

“I think they didn’t came last night”

“Really? Maybe they are sleeping in a proper bed with some lovely local girl”

“Or maybe they were so drunk that they got lost”

“We won’t be that lucky” Roger smiled.

“I’m serious”

“C’mon! How are they going to get lost in such a small town?”

“I'm going to look for them, we have a tour to do” He standed up and started to change his clothes. “Are you coming?”

“No… Actually, I’m going to see [y/n], my fingers are a mess again” He showed them to John and they looked awful to be honest, they were covered in dry blood and hurt.

“Are you going to talk about what happened last night?”

“I don’t think so. At least not unless she says something”

“Ok… If that’s what you want…”

Roger didn’t reply and started his way to the medical bus to find you. You were sitting in the sofa filling Deacy’s medical report when he knocked on the door.

“Can I come in? If you are busy I can come later”

“Oh no, Rog. Come in! I’m finishing John’s report”

“John’s report?” He sat next to you.

“Yes. I have to make a report of all the medical problems during the tour including your hands and Deacy’s food poisoning”

“Oh shit! I forgot to ask him if he was better…”

You laughed. “Don’t worry, he is alright. Besides, when you are hangover your brain is slower, he will understand”

“Yes…” He was tense suddenly. “About that”

“Oh my God, Roger! Your hands!” You realize they were pretty bad and that they needed to be cleaned and cured immediately to avoid and infection. “I told you to play with care…”

“I know… but it was the first concert and I suppose I got very excited and… you know”

“Come here” You both standed up and repeated the same ritual as the days before. Roger sat on the stretcher and you started preparing the gauzes. “Can you clean them with water while I prepare this?”

“Yes, sure” He standed up and opened a little tap that was next to you and cleaned his hands very carefully because it was obvious that he was feeling pain when the water contacted the wounds. “Is that enough?”

“Yes! Now sit again and let me do this for the third time” You winked at him and he smiled a little. “Did the concert went well at least?”

“Auch!” He protested to the contact of the gauze with the wound. “It hurts more this time”

“Because they are worst this time! And they will be worse each time if you don’t listen to me”

“I listen to you…”

“Yes… I see” You moved his hands to make him look at the wounds and he rolled his eyes and smiled. “I asked you a question”

“The concert! Well… the provisional bassist wasn’t very good to be honest”

“I know, John and I could hear a little bit the concert and he was complaining all the time” You smiled at the memory. “It was really funny”

“Did you enjoy the day with Deacy?”

“Yes, he is really nice. He told me a lot of stories about you all”

“Really? Like what?”

“I’m not telling you! Pinkie promise, sorry”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“You’ll have to ask him”

“I will. I'm sure they will be all lies”

“If you say so…” You smiled at him and he smiled in reply and stayed looking at each others eyes for a while. You were very close, as always, and you could see in his eyes that he wanted to have the same conversation as you but didn’t tell anything. You wanted to prolong the moment but Mike was already a little upset with you and you had a lot of things to do. “Emm… I’ve finished” 

“Oh…” You could notice the disappointment in his voice. “Alright…”

“Try to play softly, please”

“Yes, yes…” He standed up and started scratching the back of his head nervously. And you know what was coming. “[y/n], about last night…”

He remembered? You didn’t say anything and let him continue.

“I can’t remember anything as you may imagine” You smiled and he seemed to relax a little bit. “I only want to apologize for bothering you while drunk” 

“You don’t have to apologize, it was fun actually” He smiled too. And, for the second time, you two froze looking into each other eyes, trying to tell without words what you were feeling in that moment.

You said aloud the other's name at the same time.

“Ladies first”

“No, you first, Rog”

“Alright... I’m going to do this” He took a deep breath. “Deacy was awake last night and heard everything”

“What? Really?”

“Yes… And he told me everything that happened”

“Oh… I see” You became very nervous and avoided looking at him directly. He became very nervous because of your reaction. “I just want you-”

“Look, Roger” You approached him a little still looking at the floor. “You were drunk and having fun and I know you didn’t mean it so-”

“I meant it”

“What?” You look at him feeling like if your heart was coming out of your chest but he was now the one avoiding the eye contact.

“I said I meant it. God… this is so fucking complicated! [y/n], I like you since I saw you for the first time but I was going to avoid telling you because I don’t want to ruin everything… I don’t want to hurt you…”

You kept silent, processing what was happening. It was the second time that Roger Taylor was telling you that he liked you, but this time he was sober, this time was even more real. And you suddenly remember all those interviews and articles of him and how they usually portrayed a secure, brave, fearless, carefree and womanizer Roger. But... he wasn’t like that at that moment, he was completely the opposite because of you and your heart melted. 

“Rog” You gathered all the courage you could and approached him and took his face with one hand as sweetly as possible. He was looking at you now with those big, blue and fucking precious eyes and you couldn’t believe what was happening. “I like you too” The words escaped from your mouth.

He opened his eyes widely in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes” You smiled. “And I’m also afraid of this”

“Why?”

“For the same reasons as you I guess. I’m afraid of losing the chance of doing my practicals here, of you wanting me only for fun…” 

“NO! I mean… no… I didn’t wanted to shout” He laughed nervously.

“Alright” You laughed too. 

“Look” He gently pressed your hand against his cheek and approached you a little more. “I know this is going to sound crazy but… [y/n], it’s the first time that I feel this for somebody and I am aware that we know each other for a short time and that I am a mess all the time but…”

You wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment that unconsciously your body was getting closer and closer to him. You even stopped hearing part of what he was telling you.

“Are you listening me?”

“Mmm? To be honest… I was thinking of kissing you” What? Did I say that out loud?

He gave you the most wide and honest smile that you have ever seen and took you face between his hands. Yes, I have say it loud. “I was telling you that we can be careful not to be seen and…” He was impossibly closer, your lips almost connected. “That I will only do what you want me to do”

And the moment you dreamt about since you discovered Queen and his amazing drummer seemed to arrive. He was going to kiss you and you were more than ready. Nothing and nobody could ruin that moment. Right?

“[y/n], I need you to take a look at John. He says- Oh!” 

“Mike!” Roger jumped quickly from your side. “I… I… I was-”

“He has wounds in his fingers again, he came to be cured” You said as fast as possible, trying to hide your nervousness and embarrassment.

“Exactly!” 

“I see…” 

*awkward silence*

“I- I have to check if they have packed my things right!”

“Yes, and I have a lot to talk about with [y/n]” 

Oh God… You know what was coming.

“We both also have a lot to talk about ” Rog whispered into you hear before giving you a kiss on the forehead and leaving the medical bus.

At that moment you didn’t know if you were more nervous for the fear of being fired, for the talk with Rog or for almost kiss him. Definitely, your practicals had become an emotional rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I would love to know what do you think <3


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with Mike, he talks with the guys and you sleep with him again.

“Look, Mike… I know I shouldn’t-”

“I’m only going to tell you one thing” That I’m out, obviously… “You are not allow to have sex in this bus” 

“W-what?” That wasn’t what you were expecting.

“[y/n], I don’t care if you two want to have fun together because I want you to enjoy this tour but…”

“Wait! Aren’t you going to send me back home?”

“What? No! Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know…”

“There isn’t any rule that says that you can’t have… you know… “business” with the guys”

“Business?” You laugh. “Ok”

“You understand me. You are doing an excellent job here, although being late sometimes, and I like you. So, as long as you keep working hard you can do whatever you want with your spare time, alright?”

“Alright” You smiled at him. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Wouldn't be Roger jealous?” He smiled back. “Come here”

You hugged him tightly. “I really thought you were going to be mad at me”

“Oh, c’mon! A little bit of fun is always great, but remember… no sex here”

“Yes, yes” You winked at him.

“Now, I’m going to see if we are ready to go” And he left while you sat on the sofa thinking about everything that just happened.

He didn’t take long to return and seconds after you were on the road again. He was driving, you were trying to sleep without success. Luckily, you would arrive to the next destination in just a couple of hours and you hopped you could sleep better without the movement.

\--------------

“I’ve talked with her about last night”

“Really? That’s great! What did she said?”

“What are you talking about, darlings?”

The four boys were laying on sofas of the bus but without planning on sleeping till they arrive to the hotel.

“You’d know if last night you wouldn’t have ended up sleeping drunk in the village church”

“Don’t remind me that, please”

“Oh, c’mon, Brian, you have to recognize that we had fun”

“Sure, Fred. Specially this morning when the priest has made us confess our sins before let us leave”

John and Roger were laughing at this point. “I would have love to see that”

“Me too, Deacy. Me too…”

“Shut up, you idiots”

“You shouldn't insult us now that you are just confessed”

“Rog… I hate you”

“God teaches us not to hate people, Brian” 

“If you two don’t shut up now I’m going to punch you”

“Wow, physical violence is a big sin” Roger added still laughing.

“You… you… bah” He covered his face with his arms.

“C’mon, stop it, let’s talk about your night! What happened?” Fred’s gossip side was very curious about it.

“Roger will tell you, he remembers perfectly”

“I hate you” He sat on the sofa to look at Freddie’s face directly. “The short version is that I was very drunk”

“Very, very drunk” John added.

“Yes… And the thing is that I told [y/n] that I like her”  
“Oh, darling, that’s fantastic! I knew you liked her since you told us that she was going to come to play Scrabble with us, that shine in your eyes wasn’t normal”

“Yes… I guess it was obvious for all of you” He blushed a little bit.

“And what did she told you?” Brian spoke without removing his arms from his face.

“That we should talk about it when I was sober”

“And…”

He took a deep breath. “And I went to see her before because my hands are a mess again and…” He did a dramatic pause.

“Oh Rog, c’mon!” Brian was now looking at him impatiently as the rest of the group.

“She likes me too” He smiled like a fool at the memory.

“Yes! I told you!” John gave him a pat on the back.

“Congrats, honey. Now try not to screw it up”

“Yes… about that… I’m scared” He now look like if he was a little child.

“Hey…” Brian stretched out an arm so he touch her leg. “We aren’t going to allow that happen”

“Exactly, love! If you really like her we are going to be there by your side to make things work, ok?”

“And what if I get drunk and…?”

“We take care of you” John added.

“And maybe if she is the right one you won’t even think about it, Rog. Just give you a chance”

“Brian is right, it’s normal to feel scared at first when you are in love” Fred pointed out.

“Maybe you are right… God, love is a shit!”

“Tell that to her” John said making everybody laugh.

\-------------

“[y/n]?”  
Damn… Now that I had fall asleep…

“What?” You shouted angrily.

“It’s me… Roger. I’ve talked with Mike and I know everything is fine. Can I come in?”

Oh… Fuck… Is him.

You stood as fast as you could and opened the door.

“Hi Rog” You smiled at him. “Sorry for the shout… I had just falling asleep and-”

“I don’t want you to sleep here” You didn’t say anything because of the shock of his words and he thought you didn’t like the idea so much and started panicking. “I mean… if you don’t mind I want you to sleep in my room because you are going to be more comfortable and-”

“Hey, hey…” You took his face gently. “There’s no need to get this nervous” He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at you. “You already invited me a few days ago, don’t you remember?”

“Did I?”

“Yes” You laughed. “The first time we met”

“Wow, I was fast!” Both of you were laughing now. “I remember you didn’t answer”

“I thought you weren’t talking seriously but, apparently, you were”

“So…”

“So… what?” You teased.

“You are mean to me, you know?”

“I just like teasing people, so get used to it”

“I think I can do that” He passed an arm around your waist and pulled you as closer to him as possible. “Would you like to sleep with me tonight, beautiful lady? With or without sex, that’s up to you” He winked at you and you felt your legs weak.

“You’re definitely too fast, Roger Taylor”

He laughed. “I’m just joking”

“Oh… what a pity…”  
“What?” He was looking at you both shocked and with curiosity.

“I’m joking” You winked back to him.

He smiled again. “I see this is going to be very difficult”

“I never said it was going to be easy”

“Me neither. In fact, I only know that we apparently like each other but we haven’t talk about what we are going to do about it… I think we should talk things properly”

“Are you really Roger Taylor?” You started moving his head like if you were looking at him in detail. “You don’t seem the guy the papers say you are”

“Stop!” He take your wrists laughing and held your hands sweetly. “To be honest… I don’t know quite well who I am right now, a girl I’ve just met is making me feel weird”

“Weird? That’s very romantic, Roger” 

“Shut up…” 

You were there, in the door of the bus, holding hands and laughing like children. He suddenly took you face with one of his hands and started caressing your cheek. “How can you be this beautiful?

“Rog…” You were blushing more that you wish.

And he finally did it. He leaned forward his head and connected your lips while still moving his thumb against your cheek. It was the sweetest thing possible and you felt like touching the heavens. 

“I wanted to do this so badly” He managed to said before kissing you again. “I like you so much, [y/n]... I never felt this way before…”

He was going to kiss you again but you stopped him, you wanted him to know that you were feeling the same.

“Rog, I-”

“Shhhh… You don’t have to say anything”

“But I want to! Roger, this is like a dream for me”

“Are you sure is not a nightmare?”

You both laughed.  
“I am serious, I-”

“Hey… let’s talk about it tomorrow, ok? It’s late and we both need to rest. Let’s go to my bed, love.”

“Alright” You gave him a little kiss and follow him with a smile draw in your face.

\------------

“Are you going to sleep in your working clothes?”

Shit… You didn’t notice that you weren’t wearing a proper pajama till that moment.

“I fell asleep like this and somebody distracted me and I didn’t realize” 

“You can sleep naked, you know. It’s not a problem for me” He winked at you.

“Or you can lend me one of your t-shirts” You winked back.

“I prefer the first option but…” He threw you one.

“Don’t look”

“Really?”

“Nah, I don’t really care” You laughed.

“Well I prefer not to because I know myself and I couldn’t resist making love to you”

“I wouldn’t say no…” Now that you had the opportunity you weren’t going to miss it.

“Wow… I didn’t expect that… Anyway, I have in mind something more romantic for our first time”

“What? Really? I’ve finished by the way, you can turn around”

“Yes, I- Jesus… You look so hot with my t-shirt…”

Your face turned red as wine. “Thanks”

He needed a minute or so to talk again. “Come here!” You lay on his bed and he immediately wrapped his arms around you. “You know you are going to kill me, right?”

“Rog?”

“Mmmm?”

“What do you have in mind for us?”

“You’ll see, don’t be impatient”

“I’m not impatient… just… curious”

“Yes, I’m really the impatient ” You both laughed. 

“Good night, Rog” You took his hand and kissed it.

“Good night, love” He placed a little kiss in the back of your neck and you both fell asleep immediately, happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, thanks, thanks for reading it <3 Tell me what you think!


	6. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know if you are more fucked because of Roger's hotness or because of an unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's not implicit sex but there's touching!!!!

“Rog?”

“Mmmm?”

“I have to go” You were sat on the bed next to him playing with his hair.

“No… Why?” He opened his eyes a little bit to look at you.

“I have to work”

“Don’t go…”

“I have to, you know that”

“Don’t let me alone” He put his best abandoned puppy face and started pouting and you felt like dying inside. He was too cute to be real.

“Don’t do this to me… I’ll see you later” You kissed him softly. “I’ve already missed one concert, I’m not going to miss two”

“Meet me before” He placed a hand on your cheek and started caressing it. “I want you to choose my outfit” 

“That’s a lot of responsibility… I don’t want to disappoint your fans” You winked at him and he laughed. “I’ll meet you before the concert but only to put a bandage in your hands, the outfit is your election” You came closer to him and whispered to his ear. “Surprise me” You noticed the shivers going down his body and you smirked triumphantly before giving him a last kiss.

“You are going to regret this” He said while watching you standing up to go.

“What?”

“Leaving me in this state…”

“In what state?” You smiled funnily with you hand already in the latch of the hotel door.

“Laugh now that you can… Be prepared for tonight” 

He was looking at you with so much lust you wanted to take him right there, but you had to work and you knew that you were going to get your prize later. “I’m not afraid of you, Roger Taylor” You winked at him one last time and leave, knowing that those words were going to be you tomb.

\-------------------------

“We kissed!”

The other three boys were having breakfast in Freddie’s room when Roger came with the great news.

“Wow, that’s great!” John said with his mouth full of toast.

“Yes! Congrats, Rog” Brian raised his tea cup to emphasize his words.

“We know” Freddie was sitting in a sofa his a magazine in his hands and didn’t look up when those words escaped his mouth.

“You know?”

“Fred!” 

“I hate you…” 

“I love you too, John. And, what?”

“We were supposed no to say anything”

“Brian, darling, we spied on him for his own good, there’s nothing wrong about it”

“You spied on me?!”

“See… Now he’s going to be mad at us”

“No, no..”

“Yes! How I am not going to be mad at you? That was an intimate moment between the two of us, not a public show!”

“We couldn’t hear most of it, we weren’t that close if that helps” John added.

“Oh, great! That helps a lot! Are you crazy?!”

“Relax, love. You said you wanted some help”

“But not this kind of help! I want help if I get drunk and some girl tries to take advantage of it or if I do something inappropriate, but not while having a normal talk with her”

“Oh... define normal because your conversations tend to be… how can I say it?” Brian started teasing him.

“Weird? Nonsense?” John helped.  
Roger was tensing more and more and the laughs of the rest weren’t helping. “If someone says anything more I’m going to punch him, I’m not joking”

“I’m already shaking” And that’s what he needed to jump over John making them land on the floor.

“Hey, hey... “ Fred approached them quickly. “Don’t kill each other, we have a concert to do tonight, darlings. Brian, help”

“I just ask for one relaxed day, just one…” He stood up and took Roger from behind while Freddie helped John to get up.

“Let me go! He is going to see I wasn’t joking!”

“You have to relax now. It was only for fun, we didn't mean it”

“If you say so…” John added while laughing.

“Oh, you wanker! Let me go! LET ME GO!”

“John, say that you are sorry”

“Why? I haven’t done anything, Fred”

“Go on”

John approached Roger, that was still hold by Brian and visibly still on fire. “Sorry, Rog. I didn’t mean it”

“Yes, sure… You all think that I’m an idiot that doesn’t know how to do anything… I’ll show you what I can do!” And tried to punch John in the face but Brian was quicker and catch him by his waist.

“Hey, hey… That’s not true! What the hell, Roger? Stop!” 

“Honey, it was a joke… We love you, we trust you and we know you aren’t an idiot”

“Most of the time” Brian added and he received a poke. “I deserved it”

“What I’m trying to say, Rog, is that we are sorry for spying on you, it wasn’t right. And that we were just curious because it’s the first time we see that you are this interested in a girl and we wanted to see how you act when you are together”

“That’s right” John and Brian said at the same time.

“And… we promise not to do it again”  
“Do we?” 

“Yes, Deacy…” Fred gave him the look and he didn’t say anything more. “Is that alright, Rog?”

He whispered a yes and Brian stopped to grab him.

“Alright… Let’s try to relax and focus on the concert. Scrabble anyone?” Brian asked.

“Me. Rog? Deacy?”

“I don’t want to play… I’m going for a shower”

He was still mad and John felt guilty about it “Rog… I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you were going to get this angry… Your conversations are ok”

“It’s alright, John… Forget it”

“Sure?”

“Sure. Besides, train a little bit with this two because when I get out of the shower I’m going to destroy you”

“In your dreams!”

They smiled at each other and hugged. 

“We are a great family, aren’t we?”

“A little chaotic sometimes, but yes… we are, Fred”

And they spent all day playing till the time of the soundchek arrived.

\--------------

“Have you seen [y/n]?” 

“No” The other three replied in unison.

“She should be here…” Rog was visibly nervous, he was moving across the room scratching his neck and murmuring things.

“Darling, just relax, she’ll be here right away”

“I don’t want her to miss another concert”

“We know. She’s not going to miss it, don’t worry” Brian tried to comfort him.

“But what if she is too tired and doesn’t wanna come? Or if something has happened to her? I’m wearing this fucking outfit because of her… I’m getting very nervous”

“Breathe, Rog”

“I can’t Deacy, I’m fucking panicking… It was supposed to be the first time she was going to watch me playing and I was very stressed because of that and now… now she doesn’t appear and-”

“Rog”

“And I’m going to go crazy…”

 

“Rog”

“What is happening to me? What is she doing to me?”

“Rog, turn around” Bri made a movement with his eyes in your direction. You were at the door, frozen.

“[y/n]!” He quickly standed up and approached you. “I thought you weren’t coming…” And he hugged you.

“Hey, hey…” You hugged him back and tried to control your emotions, it wasn’t easy now that you have listened him talking about you like that in front of the others. “I’m sorry I’m late but I had to take care of some crazy fans that collapsed while waiting to see you. You made people nervous, Roger”

“Not you” He kissed your cheek and you smiled like a fool to him. “Well… what do you think?” He opened his arms and turn around for you to see his outfit properly.

It was at that moment when you realize what he was wearing and you wanted to die. He was the sexiest thing you had ever seen in your life. He was wearing tight leather pants and only a vest on top, making it possible to see his bare torso. Your mouth opened without your permission and yours eyes widened. 

“I think she liked it” You could hear Fred’s voice and that returned you to earth.

“Yes!” That sounded more enthusiastic that you wanted to.

“Really? It is not too much?” He came closer to you and put his arms around your waist.

“Well… maybe more girls are going to collapse” You both laughed.

“This is all for you, I don’t care about the other girls” He whispered to your ear.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. You felt your body shaking and tried to deviate the conversation because if not that wasn’t going to end well.

“I’ve brought something for your fingers!”

“Right...” He stop hugging you a little bit disappointed. 

You wrapped his fingers with some protection and warned him again not to play harshly (as if he was going to do it). Then, you accompanied him to the stage. “Good luck, Rog. Rock them!” You gave him a kiss on the cheek because you wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss in public yet.

He took your head softly. “Tonight I have an extra motivation”

“Who?”

He smiled. “You, my love” And he kissed you sweetly without caring about what the rest of the people around would think. “Tonight my mission is making you happy”

“You are already doing it”

“But this is only the beginning” He winked at you and you kissed him before letting him go.

It was the best concert you had ever seen. There were amazing on stage, they sounded so great that sometimes it seemed that they were doing playback. And the fact that Roger was always looking at you when possible, smiling and sweaty only made it better. You couldn’t believe that that guy over there liked you, that you had kissed him. Fucking dream.

\----------------

“You spied on us?!”

“It was Freddie’s idea”

“No, that’s not true, John! We all agreed” 

“I don’t care whose idea was, don’t do it again”

“Yeah, don’t do it again you idiots”

“Sorry… we promise not to do it again” Brian said.

“Unless is strictly necessary” Deacy added and you gave him a disapproval look. “Alright, we won’t do it again under any circumstance”

You were all five sat around a table, drinking and talking about many things while the rest of the people were having fun, dancing. Roger had put an arm around your neck and you were resting your head in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, these idiots don’t know how to behave” He said to you quietly.

“And you do?”

“Do you wanna check?” The hand that previously was holding his drink was now dangerously placed on your leg and he was moving it up and down slowly.

“Not in front of everyone” You tried to stop his hand without success.

“C’mon” He was giving you that look, that irresistible look. “Nobody’s looking” And he attacked your neck with kisses and little bites and you knew that it was going to be marked the next day but you didn't care at all.

He was right, nobody was paying attention to you. Deacy was already dancing with a girl and Brian and Fred were discussing something about the stars. But there were many people in there and the thought of someone watching the scene make you feel… uncomfortable wasn’t the word… It make you feel… hotter? You were liking it more than you would like to admit, so you just let yourself go and started melting at Roger’s attentions.

“Your neck tastes so good, baby” You just nodded and placed the hand that wasn’t grabbing Roger’s in his leg and started mimicking his movements. Every time he approached your privacy you approached his and your breaths began to be heavy and slow. He stopped kissing your neck only to kiss you on the lips and you let go of his hand and grabbed his neck to deepen it. The drummer took that as a signal and started touching you above your clothes and you blame yourself for not wearing a dress or a skirt. You needed more. You needed all of it. “Do you like that, love? This is for leaving me this morning” He stopped kissing you to look at your face.

“More” You managed to say while you touched his pants where his hardness was. Your cheeks were burning in shame but you looked up to stare at his eyes. 

He smirked at you and continued kissing and touching you. You were in heaven and the best had not yet started. For a moment the rest of the people didn’t matter, they had disappeared. It was just you and Rog. 

Only that it wasn’t.

“[y/n]?”

You opened one eye to see who was it. You regretted it immediately.

“Dylan?” You pushed Roger away from you as fast as possible.

“What?” He looked at you confused.

You got up and the other man ran to you to give you a hug. “Oh my God, [y/n]! I didn’t expect to find you here!”

“Yeah… me neither. Wh- what are you doing here?”

“They called me because the medical staff needs more help apparently. Wait… are you doing practicals here too?”

Shit. “Yes...”

“That’s great! We are going to work together!”

Suddenly, you heard someone clearing his throat.

“Hi, I’m Roger” He offered his hand to the other man.

“Oh my God! Yes! Hi! I’m Dylan, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m super fan of Queen!” He shook hands.

“Really?” You were getting more and more nervous. “How do you know each other?” And there was the question.

“We are classmates!” You jumped with the answer. “Right?”

He seemed confused but he nodded in response. Then, an awkward silence followed.

“So… I’m going to get a drink and introduce myself to the rest of the crew… Nice to see you [y/n]! See you two later” And he disappeared.

You didn’t know what to do.

“Let’s go outside” Roger proposed. You followed him. “Why did you freeze when you saw him?” He asked you once outside.

“I- It’s just… I didn’t expect him to be here” 

“Yes… right…” He leaned on a car and you placed yourself in front of him.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“Rog…” You took his hand to gave him confidence.

“I just get the feeling that you are more than classmates” He said that without looking at you.

And you didn’t know what to say. You didn’t wanted to lie to him but you also didn’t wanted to tell the truth, so you just kissed him. At first you perceived that he wasn’t convinced but then he started to relax and hugged you strongly. When the kiss ended, you keep staring at each other for a while.

“Should I be worry about him?”

“Should I be worry about your groupies?”

“It’s not the same… I don’t know what happened between you two but-”

“Hey…” You rubbed your thumb down his cheek. “I’m here with you not with him” He forced a smile that was everything but convincing. “Rog… I like you, not him”

“Sure?”

“Sure” 

He pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you tightly. “Alright”

You kissed him on the neck. It was something sweet, just to reassure him. “I’m sorry he interrupted us”

“It’s alright, it wasn’t the right place for that to be honest” You both laughed. “You seemed so concerned about being seeing but then you-”

“Stop!” You covered his mouth with your hand while laughing.

“Sorry” He replied while smiling at you. “After all I’ve enjoyed the night”

“Me too” You smiled back. “Let’s go to your room?”

“No” He standed up. “Let’s go to our room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Tell me what do you think <3


	7. Be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell Roger who Dylan really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing this but I love it (?)

“You don’t waste time, do you?”

“What? We have talked about this a million times… We have an open relationship and that means that what I do with other people is none of your business”

“And what if I don’t want other people involved anymore? What if I want to have a serious relationship now?”

“Dylan… We agreed to have a relationship like this, we are together when we are at class but we are free to have other “things” during vacations or when we are parted”

“Right, so we are working together now, does that mean that we are a couple here or not?”

“No…”

 

“Why? Is because of Roger, right? You like him”

“Yes, I like him”

“More than me?”

You didn't answer. You didn’t wanted him to suffer, he didn’t deserve it.

It was early in the morning and you were filling all the papers of all the incidences of the concert. You had barely sleep because your head was full of thoughts so you decided to leave Roger’s room soon without waking him and go for a walk. Then, you took a coffee from the hotel’s buffet and had breakfast at the medical bus. That’s when Dylan appeared.

“You know he’s only using you, right?”

“No, he’s not…”

 

“You don’t want to see it now but you are only another girl for his collection, when the tour is finished, or even before, he wouldn’t hesitate in forget you”

“You don’t know anything about him or about our relationship so just shut up” You began to be very angry.

“And at the end you’ll come back to me, as you always do. No matter how many people you met, no matter how many people you slept with, remember? You always end up with me”

“Look… We only know each other for half a year, and yes, we have had great fun but it never was something serious”

“You met my parents”

“Yes”

“And you told some people from class that I was kind of your boyfriend”

“Yes…”

“Do you say that Roger is your boyfriend?”

Shit. “No… because he isn’t. We are starting knowing each other and-”

He laughed. “And he will never think of you as a girlfriend”

That hurted more than you wanted to. You didn’t want to believe any of his words but one of the things that you liked most about him is that he always was honest with you. What if he was right? You knew Roger liked you but you didn’t know as if to have a relationship. And Dylan, your tall and handsome classmate, was telling you to have a stable and serious relationship. Is that what you wanted? Or you just wanted to have fun without compromises? Your head was a mess.

You stood up and started organizing all the medicines and the other products when you felt him hugging you from the back. “I’m sorry, I just got so jealous… I want you to enjoy the tour with me, not with him…” And he kissed your head.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but…” You turned your head to see Roger at the door. “Can we talk?”

Dylan stopped hugging you automatically and left the bus. You tried to start a conversation as if nothing had happened.

“I’m sorry I left without telling you something but you were incredibly cute asleep and I didn’t want to bother” You approached him and passed your arms around his neck. “And I know you don’t like to be awakened early” You were going to kiss him but he stopped you.

“Stop this” He took you arms and separated you from him. “Are you going to be honest with me about Dylan?” He was visibly angry.

“Are you going to be honest with me about us?” You didn’t mean to say to that but it just escaped from your mouth.

“What?!” What are you talking about?”

*voice clearing* “[y/n], I need you and Dylan to come with me now. I’m sorry but it’s an emergency”

You try to relax the atmosphere between Roger and you before leaving so you started caressing his cheek. “We’ll talk later, ok?” He didn’t answer. He only looked at you for a second before leaving the bus.

\----------------  
You spent a horrible day. You couldn’t concentrate in what Mike was telling you, you were nervous all the time and you only wanted to cry. Dylan noticed that and tried to comfort you and make you feel better all the time but it only made things worse. You knew Roger deserved an honest explanation but you thought that telling him the truth was going to ruin everything the both of you had. Besides, you had the feeling that he was avoiding you all the time, you couldn’t find him anywhere and when you asked the guys were he was it was more than obvious that there were lying saying that they didn’t know.

\----------------

“Are you going to the party?” Dylan asked you.

“Yes… I need to talk with Roger. Are you?

“Yes, I’m going to change clothes in Mike’s room and I’ll go”

“Why do you have your clothes there?”

“Because I sleep there. Not in Mike’s bed you know…” You both laughed. “He said that he would have told you to sleep there because is more comfortable than the bus but he didn’t want you to feel awkward or something, and… you found a comfortable place to sleep by your own if I’m not wrong”

“Yes…” You felt his heart breaking a little and you feel so sorry about him. 

“Is he mad?”

“Who?”

“Roger”

“We haven’t talk much but it seems so”

“I’m sorry… I- I-”

 

“Don’t worry” You smiled to him. “I’ll talk to him” You kissed his cheek. “See you later. Don’t get drunk before I arrive”

He smiled at you. “I can’t promise anything”

\-----------  
“Why don’t you talk to her?”

“Because I’m… I’m afraid of what she has to tell me, Brian”

The two boys were already in the party, drinking some vodka while chatting at the bar.

“She likes you”

“But I have the feeling she likes him too… She told me she doesn’t but this morning they were hugging and…” He paused for a second to find his words. “I don’t want to sound jealous and I want to trust her but it’s so fucking difficult, Bri” 

“I know, Rog” He patted his back. “It’s hard to trust in one another right from the start and that’s why you have to talk with her, I’m sure she will explain everything. Maybe she only needs a little bit of time to organize his emotions”

“Yeah… maybe you are right… But what if she wants to break up?”

“Well... in that case you-” Brian stop talking when he heard someone laughing behind Rog. His face expression change quickly when he saw it was Dylan.

“Break up? You are not even a couple” He was visibly drunk. “You are so sweet”

“Excuse me?” Rog turned to face him and anger started to grow inside him.

“She told me this morning that you are not his boyfriend” Roger remember then that in fact he wasn’t. You two had never talk about it, you hadn’t needed to. He didn’t know what to say. “And you know what? I am his boyfriend indeed. I bet she hasn’t told you”

“You what?” Dylan laughed even more and that was enough for Roger. He approached him so that their faces were almost touching. “You are lying”

“You know I am not. Ask her” 

“Rog, calm down…” Brian took his arm and pushed him away. “I’m sure he’s trying to provoke you”

“I have to find her right now”

\--------------

You were finishing getting ready when you heard the door open.

“Rog?”

“Alright…” He entered the bathroom where you were. “It’s time for you to be honest”

“Right…” You were watching him through the mirror.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“What?” You turned to face him.

“He just told me he is. Is he? Answer the question”

“Kind of” He snorted and looked away from you. “But let me explain it to you, please” You got closer to him and started playing with the buttons of his shirt in an attempt to calm your nerves.

“Go on then” He looked at you again and you could see in his eyes that he was angry, more angry that you have never see him.

“We have an open relationship… That means that-”

“I know what that means. The thing is that I don’t know why you didn’t tell me before”

“Because I was scared of your reaction, I thought you would be mad at me… and now you are mad at me because of the opposite” You could feel the tears accumulating in your eyes.

“Do you know what I think? I think that you didn’t tell me because you don’t take this seriously, you don’t take us seriously…”

“What? No!”

“Yes… You think that this is only an entertainment. You’ll be able to say that you fucked with me but you’ll come back to him when the tour is finished”

You become angry now. “Maybe the one that thinks that this is... that I am an entertainment is you and you are blame me for nothing” 

“What? Repeat that”

“You have heard me…”

“Is that what you think? Do you think that you are an entertainment for me? Do you think that you mean to me the same than those other girls I fucked with before?”

His voice was louder each time and the tears were all over your cheeks by then. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? You fucking don’t know?” Roger punched the wall and you covered your face with you hands. You hated seeing him like that.

For a moment the only sound in the room was his heavy breathing and your sobs, and you wished you could restart everything from the day you met him. All was your mistake, all was your fear of being honest and screw everything. He didn’t deserve that.

You suddenly felt his hands on yours, he moved them away from your face and placed his at both sides of your head. “Look at me” You did and saw that his eyes were full of tears too. “I fucking adore you, [y/n]. Do you know how much it hurts that you think that I don’t care about you?”

“I didn’t mean that…”

“You heard me talking of you with the guys… I’ve told you a hundred times that I like you, that I never felt this way before… Why don’t you trust me?”

“Because I’m so fucking scared of you breaking my heart, Rog…”

“But I wouldn’t be able to! I-I know that that’s the image you have of me, you think I’m a womanizer that is not capable of love someone… And that was true… that was true till I met you, [y/n]. And I know I’m not showing it to you enough but for once in my life I want to things right, I want to do it slowly…”

“And why haven’t you tell me to be your girlfriend then?”

“I tried! But you said that we could talk about it later, don’t you remember? But the things were so good between us that I felt that I didn’t need to. Besides… you already have a boyfriend, don’t you?” The tension was back. He wasn’t touching you anymore. “I’m sorry, [y/n]... Is just… I love you, you know? And this hurts… this hurts a lot”

He was telling you that he loved you for the first time. You would have loved it to happen under other circumstances but yet your heart melt once more because of him. 

“I’m sorry, Roger” Your voice was trembling. “I didn’t want this to happen…”

“But it did. You only needed a few days to…” He made a pause. “You know what? You can be proud to be the first person breaking Roger Taylor’s heart, go tell everybody” And he made his way out of the room.

“No, Rog… wait!” You followed him, you didn’t want it to end up like this. You wanted him to forgive you. You wanted him, not Dylan. Now, seeing him like that, speaking from the heart, you were sure. “I will break up with him”

“Don’t bother yourself, I’m sure you two will be very happy together” He was already at the corridor of the hotel. 

“But I love you, Roger…” He stopped walking but he didn’t turned. “I do, Rog… Please, believe me…”

He walked towards you and kissed your forehead. “I need to think about this”

You didn’t want to hear that but it was better than a direct rejection. “Alright…”

“You can stay in my room if you want, I’m going back to the party… I need a drink” And with that he left you there.

\-----------

“She lied to me… She has a fucking boyfriend… Why?” Roger was now at the bar with Freddie. Tears tempting to spill.

“But what did she tell you, honey? Have you talk about this before? I mean… have you talk about being a couple?”

“Not really… Now I understand why she didn’t wanted to…” 

“So technically she hasn’t lie to you because you didn’t ask about it”

“How I was supposed to know? She told me she liked me… she kissed me… How the fuck I was supposed to think that she had a boyfriend? You don’t do those things when you have a couple…”

“You did… You had three girlfriends at the same time, don’t you remember? And they are in a different situation, having an open relationship implies that-”

“I know what it implies but she could have told me…”

“Yeah… That’s true…” He started caressing his back. “But I can imagine this is not easy for her, darling. We are rock stars, we have girls all over us and I know you have told her that she is the only one you care about but you have to give her time to get used to it, to believe it. I’m sure that she would have told you when ready and confident about your relationship, I’m sure she prefers you over him”

“Really? I don’t know what to think…”

“I see how she looks at you, how she touches you, how she kisses you… Love, she adores you as much as you adore her. Maybe she has made a mistake but you just can’t give up so soon. Besides, I’m sure she has apologized”

“Yes… And not only that…”

“What more then?”

“She told me that she loves me… that she will break up with him…”

“What? And what the fuck are you doing here, you asshole?”

“I don’t know… I needed to think”

“Think about what? About how stupid you are if you miss this opportunity? God, Roger! What more does she need to do? Flagellate herself?”

“I was very angry, ok? And… fuck yes… I’m stupid for leaving her alone like that”

“Go to her then! What are you waiting for?”

“Yes…” He stood up and start walking out of the party, but then he turned to gave Freddie a hug. “Thanks, Fred. You’re are a dickhead most of the time but God knows you are the best fucking friend in the world”

“Can I tell that to Brian and Deacy?”

“Tell what? I didn’t say anything” They both laughed.

“Go, go, go”

He rushed to arrive to the room.

But it was too late.

When he opened the door he only saw an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Feedback is always well receive! <3


	8. Beginnings and endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two important conversations: one with Roger and other with Dylan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: touching, fingering... here NOT proper sex.

“Fred, [y/n] is no longer in my room… Have you seen her here?”

“No, darling… Do you want me to help you looking for her?”

“What if it’s late and she is with that bastard?”

“Relax… Let’s go find her”

They were almost at the door of the room when Freddie saw Dylan in a corner and told Roger.

“You! Have you seen [y/n]?” He only laughed making the drummer more angry. He approached Dylan and caught strongly the collar of his T-shirt. “If you continue laughing at me like this I’m going to-”

“Rog! Take it easy” Fred separated the both of them. “Have you seen her or not?”

“She’s too good for you” He didn’t pay attention to Fred, he was focus on making Roger furious.

“You… You know what? Yes, she is… but she is too good for you too, she’s too good for everybody”

“You’re funny”

“And you suck”

“Woah, now you are insulting me? Very mature, Roger Taylor”

“I- I-” He was determined to punch him but Fred stopped him once more.

“Time to go. We’ll search outside, maybe she is in one of the buses”

And suddenly something clicked on Roger’s head and he knew were you were.

\-----------------

You couldn’t stand being in Roger’s room without him and even more now that you had your first big fight and you didn’t know if he wanted to be with you anymore. You decided to spend the night back in the medical bus, it was the quiet place you needed to think, to relax, to cry… 

You were there, lying on the sofa, hoping for Roger to forgive you, hoping for him to look for you that night, for hearing his voice asking you to let them in… And somebody heard you because no much time passed when there was a tap on the door.

“[y/n]? Are you in there?”

You got up as fast as you could. “Roger?”

“Yes! Please, let me in… I need to talk to you”

You immediately opened the door. You both looked at each other with tears in your eyes, saying sorry to each other without using words. He approached you and didn’t hesitate in giving you the strongest hug he could. You hugged him back with all your strength.

“I’m an idiot… I shouldn’t have left you there alone… I-”

 

“I’m an idiot too… I should have told you before. I’m so sorry, Rog…”

He took your head between his hands. “You were afraid, I understand that now” And smiled gently to you. “I only want you to promise me that from now on I will be the only one”

“Yes” You smiled back to him and gave him a kiss. “I promise”

“And…” He walked in the bus still hugging you and closed the door. “I want this to be private and I don’t know if we have spies now” You both laughed. “And…” 

He made a dramatic pause that was killing you. “And?”

“And I want you to say that I’m your boyfriend”

You would have faint right there if his arms weren’t around your waist, holding you strongly. There he was the boy of your dreams asking you to be his girlfriend. And you knew that breaking with Dylan wasn’t going to be easy, specially knowing him and his stubbornness, but fuck him when fucking Roger Taylor wanted you to be his couple. 

“Only if you say that I’m your girlfriend” He gave you the most sincere and wide smile you have seen in your life. Then, he kissed you passionately.

“I love you, [y/n]”

“I love you too, Rog”

“Let’s go back to our room. It’s our last night here, we will have time tomorrow to sleep in the comfort of a bus” You laughed. 

\--------------

You were back in the room but this time Roger was lying beside you on the bed. He had left you his shirt for you to wear it as a pijama, as the nights before, but this time he decided not to wear anything on top. You could watch his bare chest rising and falling with his breathing and for a moment that caught all your attention. It was hot… too hot for you to handle.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Mmmm? No…”

He smiled softly. “I was saying that I’m sorry I lost my mind like that… when I get nervous I can’t control myself… I break things, I shout… One time I threw a TV out of a window” He laughed.

“Really?”

“Yeah… The boys were mad at me after that, we spend like two weeks without TV”

“You’re such a bad boy, Roger Taylor” You laughed.

He turned his head to look at you. “And you are an angel” You smiled shyly. “I don’t know why do you want to be with an idiot like me…”

 

“Hey…” You started caressing his cheek. “You are not an idiot… at least not all the time” You smirked and he started tickling you. “Stop!” 

He only stopped when you took his neck to give him a kiss. 

The kiss was slow at the beginning but it become deep and needy soon. You loved the feeling of your tongues dancing together, of his taste of alcohol and cigarettes, of his hand travelling from your tight to your ass and below the shirt. You loved the little moans he was making every time your grip in his hair was stronger, every time you bitten his lower lip. 

“Rog…”

“Mmmm?”

You were so embarrassed to say that but you needed him to know. Your cheeks were on fire and you couldn’t look at him to the eyes when you started talking. “I- I know you have plans for our first time but… I… I need you to touch me” And it was true… after all the tension of the night you needed him more than ever.

He took your chin making you look at him and you could see a smirk on his face. “Say that again”

“You have heard me…”

“Oh yes… I have” And he winked at you. “Say it”

“No…” 

“If you don’t say it looking at me I’m going to go to sleep right now”

“I’m not going to say it again…”

“Alright” He made an attempt of moving away from you but you caught him by his arm.

“Rog…”

“Yes?”

You took all your strength in your body, breathed deep and looked at him. “I need you to touch me… now”

He smiled triumphantly and kissed you. “As you wish” He whispered in your ear. “But I want you to remember one thing”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to touch me and I don’t want you to expect proper sex tonight, alright?”

“Really?”

“Really… Fuck! You don’t know how much I want to make love to you but now that we are so close to what I have in mind I don’t want to screw it up, ok? I will have sex with you soon and then I promise I will fuck you all the days of my life till you get tired of me”

“What if I never get tired?”

“That I will be the luckiest boy in the world”

You smiled to each other one more time before he started to kiss your neck hungrily. You were a moaning mess even before he tentatively started to play with the edge of your underwear. Then, he slowly slipped his hand a little bit down and started touching you above the fabric. He was already making you feel so good that you couldn’t wait to know how good he was going to feel directly on you. 

“Do you want me to take you this off, honey?” He whispered into your ear.

“Yes” You whispered back.

“What was that?”

“I said yes… Fuck, Roger… Please…”  
“I love how impatient you are, so needy…”

“Shut up…”

And before you couldn’t say anything more, he slipped his hand under your panties and started moving his middle finger between your folds while he was kissing your shoulder, your neck, your chin.... “So wet for me, honey… God, I hate myself for promising me I wouldn’t fuck you tonight…” When he started rubbing circles with his thumb on your clit, you lost the control of your body completely, you could only moan more and more. And when he introduced two of his fingers into you, you felt the orgasm building quickly in your lower stomach. “I’ve got you, love. Let yourself go” He whispered in your ear. And with the loudest moan you’ve ever emitted, you did. It felt so good that you needed some minutes to recover. He knew and hugged you strongly against his body, giving you little pecks on your forehead. “You needed that, didn’t you?”

“Oh God… Yes!”

“Was it because of the touching at the party yesterday, the outfit of the concert of the fight? I want to know for next time, you know…”

“It was because of you, you idiot! You can’t just teasing me and don’t expect me to have any reaction…”

“I see. But you teased me first, remember?”

“Nope” He made the threat of tickling you again but you stopped him before he could. “Are you sure you don’t want any relief?” You asked while making a signal with your eyes towards the bulge of his pants.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about me”

“But I don’t understand why I can’t even touch you”

“Because if you touch me I wouldn’t be able to control myself and I really want to wait till the weekend”

“This weekend?” You separated your head a little to look at his face.

“Shit… Yeah… This weekend…”

“Why this weekend?”

“You’ll see” He turned his face to you and kissed you softly till you both fell asleep.

\----------------

“Everything back to normal between you two, darling?”

“Yes, we just needed to talk and clear things up”

“Did you have a good reconciliation? You know what I mean” He winked at you.

You were sitting in one of the tables of the hotel’s buffet while the others were choosing what to eat.

You rolled your eyes back and blushed a little. “Kind of”

“Kind of?”

“I mean… it was a good reconciliation but not the kind you are thinking of”

“Really? It’s very strange to hear that knowing Roger as I do”

“Yeah… I guess so. He has something in mind specially for us”

“I see… Do you have any clue?”

“Not really… I only know that is going to happen this weekend”

“Mmmmm… interesting”

“What? Why?”

“Nothing” He returned to focus on his breakfast.

“Fred!”

“Sorry, dear” He replied with his mouth full of food.

“What’s happening here?” Roger left his plate on the table and sat next to you.

“I think I know what you have in mind for your first time and [y/n] is trying to make me say it. But don’t worry, Rog… my mouth is sealed”

“Well… Two things: the first one is that you are maybe wrong and the second one is that if you are not wrong I have to be worried because you don’t know how to keep your mouth closed” Freddie made a offended look but he laughed immediately after, knowing that his friend was right. “So anyway, I don’t want anybody to talk about that” You put your best sad face on but he only smiled at you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Fred?”

“Alright… I wouldn’t mention it again”

“Great”

\--------------

“Hey! Ready for the bus trip?”

You didn’t answer, focusing in organize all the medical stuff.

“Are you ok?”

Silence again.

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“Gosh, Dylan… Of course I am mad at you!”

“Why?”

“Because you got drunk and told Roger that you were my boyfriend”

“And I am!”

“Not anymore” You told suddenly without looking him in the eyes.

He froze, eyes wide.

“What?”

“I don’t want to hurt you but-”

“You don’t want to hurt me? What are you talking about, [y/n]?”

“I… I…”

“Look at me” You raised your head shyly. “Do you still love me?”

“God, Dylan… Don’t make this more complicated…”

“Answer the question”

“I do! But I love Roger more…”

“How’s that even possible? You only know him from a week or two… We… we have a perfect relationship… No barriers, no jealousy… We are free people that know that love is not only sex, that is something more…”

“Dylan, I-”

“And if you wanted to have a “normal” relationship… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I loved how our relationship worked but now is all different…”

“Do you think he loves you as much as I do? Because you are wrong, he’s only using you”

“No, he’s not!”

“And you know what’s the saddest part of all of this?” That this asshole here will be there waiting for you when Roger fucking Taylor decides to break your heart even though you are destroying him right now” 

“Dylan…”

“Fuck, [y/n]! I’m in love with you… Don’t do this… Please” A couple of tears were already falling down his cheek and you approached him to wipe them.

“You mean a lot to me, Dylan, you know that. But I don’t want to lose an opportunity like this one… I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve this…”

He took your face with both his hands. “I accept your decision but don’t expect me not to fight”

You took him by his waists. “I don’t want you to do any stupid thing…”

“I won’t… I’m only going to treat you as I always do, don’t expect me not to hug you, not to talk to you…”

“Of course not! You can do all of that, we are friends after all”

“Roger agrees with that?”

“I don’t know… If not, he will”

“Sure…”

“Don’t get in troubles with him, please”

“I’ll try…”

“Promise me”

You’ll stray looking at each other’s eyes till he accepted. “But I’ll also promise to try to make you fell in love with me again too”  
“Dylan…” You hugged and finished packing everything for the trip.  
\-----------

“I did it” You said while sitting next to Roger in the band’s bus.

“Did what?”

“I broke up with him”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah… I mean, it was tough but I only want to be with you”

“Sure?”

You placed a hand on his cheek and came closer to him with a smile on your face. “Sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all the people that is following my series and also to the people that is reading it for the first time. It would be nice to know what you think! Love you <3


	9. The weekend- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour arrives to Truro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay! I hope at least that you like the chapter! One things I wanted to point out is that I didn't know if Queen ever played on Truro when I started writing this but it seems they did in the early days, even before Deacy was the bassist (if you want to know more check my Tumblr @drummerqueenrmt) BUT this is not accurate to that concert because it happens when they were already famous! Enjoy it <3

“[y/n]”

“Mmmm?” You were peacefully sleeping in Roger’s arms, your face hidden in his neck, when you heard his voice.

“We have arrived”

“Oh… That was fast”

“It was for you because you have been sleeping all the trip” He laughed.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be, I like looking at you when you are sleeping”

“That’s creepy, you know” You both laughed. “Where are we?”

“Home” You look at him with a questioning look on your face. “We are in Truro, I lived here”

“Oh… Really?”

“Yeah, I moved here with my family when I was eight. Is nice to be here again”

You smiled to him and got off the bus.

“Another depressing English village… I don’t know why we are playing here”

“Fred, I swear that if you say something bad about this village I will punch you”

“Wow… Relax, darling! I was only joking” He turned to look at Deacy and whispered to him. “No, I wasn’t”

“I’ve heard you…”

“Ups… Sorry”

You were laughing at the scene.

“Do you think is funny?”

“To be honest… yes”

“Well… I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep in my house but as I see that you seem to agree with Fred I will let you sleep in the comfort of the medical bus”

“Do you want me to sleep in your house?”

“Not anymore…”

“With your family?”

“I said that the offer is not longer available”

“Answer the question”

He looked at you nervously. “I thought you would prefer to sleep in a comfortable bed and… as we have decided to be a couple I also thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind to meet my family” 

“Wow… He’s so in love with her…” John said suddenly. 

“Deacy…”

“What? I bet is the first time you want your family to meet one of you girlfriends”

“Well…” He was impossibly red. 

“It is?” You asked.

“Maybe… But that’s not the topic because you aren’t invited anymore”

“Do you prefer me to sleep on the medical bus with Dylan then?”

He hadn’t thought about it.

“Direct to the jugular… Gosh, I love her too” Brian pointed making the rest (not Roger) to laugh.

“I don’t find it funny…” He sounded angry now. You shouldn’t have said that, not after the argument you had.

You approached him and hugged him from behind, planting a little kiss on his back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… But it was only a joke”

“I don’t like that kind of jokes then”

“I know, I will never joke about it again”

“I hope so…”

“I’m going to see if Mike needs help, ok? I’ll see you later”  
You gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away when he caught you from the wrist. “I don’t want you to sleep there with that asshole…”

“Don’t insult him, I think he has enough for now…”

“Don’t defend him, you don’t know how he treated me the other night…”

“Sorry, but I just don’t want a bad atmosphere between you two…”

“I can understand that but I can’t promise anything”

You started caressing his cheek. “At least promise me that you will try”

“With one condition” He wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Which one?”

“That you sleep in my house the two nights that were are going to be here”

“Ok, but… I’m ashamed to meet your family… Why if they don’t like me?”

“Oh, c’mon! They are going to adore you!”

“Sure?”

“Yes, I’ve told them you will sleep with us and they are so excited”

“Wait… You told them I was going to go to your house before I told you I will?”

“I was sure I will convince you” He winked at you and you both laughed. You then kissed him before going to the medical bus.

\------------------

“Hey, there!” Dylan greeted you with a smile on his face.

“Hi! How’s everything? Do you need my help?”

“It seems that nobody had any problem during the road trip so we don’t have much work for now” Mike answer.

“Great! We can recharge our batteries for all the groupies tomorrow” You all three laughed.

“Are you going to sleep here tonight or in the other bus?” Dylan asked the question you wanted to avoid.

“Actually… I’m going to sleep at Roger’s house, he used to live here with his family”

“Oh… wow, I didn’t expect that”

“Me neither”

“Meeting his family this soon… Should I get ready for getting a wedding invitation soon too?”

“Dylan…”

“What? Aren’t you going to invite me?”

You rolled your eyes and approached him, palming his back. “Are you ok?”

“I’ve been better”

“I’m so sorry, Dylan… But-”

“Hey… It’s ok, if you are happy then I’m happy too”

“That’s not true…”

“No, it’s not” He smiled at you sadly and you hugged him strongly.

“Do you want to do something before I go to Roger’s house?”

“Mmmm… Are you sure? Maybe Roger wants to be with you too”

“He will be later. Do you want or not?”

“Ok… Poker?”

“Poker!”

\-------------------

“Are you sure you are going to be capable of seeing her working with his ex boyfriend?”

“Yeah, she break up with him because she wanted to be with me so…”

“True, but he loves her and I’m sure he’ll try to conquer her again”

“Brian… Are you trying to help me or to make me nervous?”

“I’m trying to make you see that is going to be difficult for you”

“I know that it’s going to be fucking difficult for me… But I’m in love with her and I’m not going to miss this chance just because I will probably get jealous of a prick…”

“He seems very nice… The other day we were talking about music, he has a good taste”

“Really?”

“What?”

“How does it help me that you say he’s great?”

“I’m saying it because maybe you two could be friends, I’m sure [y/n] will appreciate that”

“Yeah… She told me she wanted us to try to be nice to each other”

“You see…”

“But he acted like an asshole the other day”

“You have stolen his girlfriend... I think he has the right to hate you a little”

“It’s not my fault that she prefers me”

“But it is in a way. If you weren’t “Mr. Hot” she wouldn’t have chose you”

“I’m more than “Mr. Hot”, you know…” They both laughed.

“Yes, you are also “Mr. Car Fucker” Roger gave him a punch on the leg. “Hey! That hurt”

“I know and I’m not even sorry”

“I hate you…”

“You wish, “Mr. Tall””

\-----------------

“You are cheating!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are, Dylan”

“It’s not my problem that you suck at playing poker”

“I don’t suck at it… You have cards hidden in your sleeve!”

“Nope, that’s not true”

“Show them to me then”

“That’s not going to happen”

“Because you are cheating!”

You suddenly heard a clearing coming from the door. “I was bored and I wanted to see what you were doing but if I’m interrupting something I can go”

You looked at Dylan, asking with your eyes if he didn’t mind Roger to stay with them.

“It’s ok, you can join us” You sighed in relief. “You’ll see how bad our little girl here it is at poker”

Roger smiled while sitting next to you. “Are you?”

“He’s cheating”

“She doesn’t want to accept the obvious”

“Can I play too?”

“Sure! Let’s see how good you are”

You definetly sucked at poker, so basically you were watching how Dylan and Roger tried to beat each other. 

“I win!”

“Son of a-”

“Rog!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that I just hate to lose…”

Dylan laughed. “It’s ok, I’m so happy right now to get angry”

“Should we go to your house now? I’m tired”

“Yes! I hope you are hungry too, my mum has cooked something”

“Great! Well…” You look at Dylan, his eyes fixed in Roger. “I’ve enjoyed the evening, Dylan! See you tomorrow”

“See you, [y/n]. Enjoy the dinner” 

“It has been a pleasure playing with you, Dylan. See you around” He stood up and you did the same.

“Actually, Roger” He stood up too. “Can I talk with you for a second?” You looked at your ex boyfriend in terror. What did he want? 

Roger looked at you before agreeing and you decided to wait outside, hoping that they won’t kill each other.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour the other night, I was drunk and furious and I shouldn’t have provoke you like that”

“Wow… I didn’t expect that, I thought we were going to murder each other” They both laughed. “I’m sorry too, I can imagine how it feels losing her but-”

“No, you don’t” A tear was running down his cheek. “And I’m going to be honest with you… I hope that you know how it feels like one day because that would mean that I have regain her love again”

They stayed looking at each other’s eyes for a while till Dylan couldn’t contain more the tears and looked away.

“I’m not going to let that happen, you know that, right? She has chosen me and-”

“And you’ll screw it. You only know how to play with girls, not how to love them”

“You know what?” Roger came closer to him. “Look at me” Dylan did as told. “You’re right, I’ve been a prick with women all my life. But, believe it or not, everything changed when I met her. I love her and she loves me, whether you like it or not. So, I’m not going to tell you not to fight for her because I would probably do the same, but respect her decision, alright?”

After a few seconds Dylan agreed. They also agreed to have a “good” relationship to make things better for you, both knowing that probably it wouldn’t last much.

When Roger got off the bus you look at him searching for any sign of physical violence, but he seemed to be ok, relaxed, happy. “No punching?”

He smiled, wrapped an arm around your neck and kissed your forehead. “No punching”

“Nice”

You walked till you arrive to a little house at the other side of the village. 

“Any warnings?”

“My sister is going to ask you at least one million questions and she probably will hug you several times while screaming how happy she is that I finally I have brought a girl home”

“Ok” You giggled.

“And my mum is going to try to embarrass me as much as possible”

“Sounds good to me”

“Of course it does, you little monster” He hugged you strongly while you were laughing. “You know why I wanted us to wait till this weekend?”

“For what?”

“For playing poker with Dylan… C’mon! For sex!”

“Oh, that” You laughed even more. “Because you wanted to ask permission to your mother?”

“I treat you well, you know… I don’t know why you are so mean with me”

“I’m sorry, just joking” You gave him a little peck on the lips. “Go on”

“Because when I was younger I promised myself not to have sex in my bed till I found the right person, and that’s you”

“You were a romantic back then, weren’t you?” You smiled.

“Yeah, how innocent…” He smiled at you too. “You are bringing back that romantic side of mine”

“I love that romantic side of yours”

“Yeah, but you like my pimp side too” He winked at you.

You took him by his neck and approached your faces, your lips touching. “I like everything about you, honey” And fused your lips into a kiss.

“Roggie?!” You heard suddenly. “Stop devouring her and introduce me to her, you idiot”

“Ah… That’s my lovely sister”

When you turned to look at her, you didn’t have time to react and in a second you felt someone hugging you too strong and you lost your balance, falling backwards to the ground.

Roger was laughing at the scene. “I told you that she will hug you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	10. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Roger’s family (and some person from his past too) and you understand why he wanted you to wait to do “things” with him till that weekend.

“Aw, it’s that you, Rog?” **  
**

“Unfortunately, yes”

“You look adorable!”

“If you say so…”

Once you finished all the food that his mother made, that was a lot, she insisted on showing you old photos of Roger for his torture. You were looking now to a very young Roggie, dressing up as an egyptian.

“He was very cute and sweet when he was younger and look at him now” Clare said, making you laugh.

“Hey!” He made an offended look but you knew he wasn’t even angry. “Don’t laugh!” And he pinched your side softly.

“Sorry” You said still laughing and then you planted a little kiss on his cheek.

“Aww” You heard Clase suddenly.

“What?” The drummer asked.

“Nothing… It’s only that you look really adorable together to be honest”

“Certainly” Their mother added.

You both turned red at the comments and he passed an arm around you, getting closer to you.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go!” Clare said.

You were looking at more photos, not knowing that a storm was coming.

“Rog!”

“Jo?”

You raised your eyes from the album to see a beautiful smiling girl entering the room. In a heartbeat Roger was hugging her and both their mother and their sister were looking at you with a concerned look in their faces.

“I thought you were in London”

“I was but I heard that a certain boy was going to play here with his band and I couldn’t resist to come”

“That’s nice!” He then realized that you were looking at the scene without understanding what was going on and got away from her. “Look, Jo… This is my friend [y/n]”

_Friend? I am your girlfriend, you dumbass._

“Oh, hi! Nice to meet you. I am also a friend of Roggie, well… technically I’m his ex-girlfriend” She said patting his back.

_Ex-girlfriend? Oh, now I understand…_

“Hi” You simply said too shy and too angry to say anything else.

Clare noticed and tried to do something. “Roger, can you come with me to the kitchen, please?”

“Why?”

“Just do it” He ordered, dedicating an angry look to her brother.

“Alright… I’ll come back in a second” He said to both of you before disappearing to the kitchen.

You stayed there quiet while Jo and Roger’s mother were talking.

“It’s nice to meet you in person, Jo”

“It’s nice to meet you too! I’ve always wanted to come but Roger always seemed to have an excuse”

“Ah, yes…”

So, it was true that you were the first girlfriend Roger decided to introduce to his family apparently but you didn’t understand why he didn’t tell her that you were his actual girlfriend… Did he still feel something for that girl? Why if now that she was there you didn’t matter anymore? Why if-?

“[y/n]? My brother needs you at the kitchen”

“Me?”

“Yes, he has done something wrong and needs you there to mend it” She said, winking at you.

You stood up and went to talk with Roger. As soon as you entered the room, Roger wrapped you in a hug.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” He started to whisper while he was placing little kisses in your head. “Are you mad at me?”

You lift your head to look directly to his eyes. “Do you still love her?”

“What? No!”

“And then why didn’t you tell her that I am your girlfriend”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt her… Look…” He took your head between his hands. “I know she still loves me because she has been sending me letters since we broke up, but I promise that the feeling is not mutual. I loved her a lot to be sincere but not as much as I love you, [y/n]”

“Sure?”

“I am more than sure, my love. I’ve never been even closer to feel what I feel now for you… Never”

You couldn’t do anything but smile and kiss him, and he immediately relaxed and hugged you again.

“I panicked for a minute because she’s so beautiful and I-”

He didn’t allow you to continue by kissing your lips once more. “I wouldn’t change you for anything or anybody, understand? You are the most beautiful, intelligent and kid girl I have ever met” A tear started running down your cheek. “Hey… Don’t cry, honey”

“How do you expect me not to cry when you say those things about me?” You reply both crying and laughing.

He smiled and kissed your front. “I love you”

“Love you too, Rog” And you hugged him strongly.

“Let’s come back, my sister never liked Jo and I don’t know what could happen now that she is already mad with me”

When you arrive to the dining room there was no sign of Jo.

“She left because she had things to do”

“And because your lovely sister has told her that you are happier than ever now that [y/n] is in your life and that if you decided to introduce [y/n] instead of her to us it was for something”

“Yeah, that too”

“Well, it’s the true after all” Roger said, smiling at you. “But next time be more gentle”

“As if I could” She said making you all to laugh. “I didn’t like her when I spied you when you were talking to her on the phone”

“Can I ask why?”

“You can but I am not going to answer”

“Right…” He smiled. “Well, [y/n] and I are tired so we are going to go to sleep”

“Is she going to sleep in your room or shall I prepare the sofa, dear?”

“She is going to sleep with me mum, so don’t worry”

“Alright” And she winked at her son.

“Goodnight to you two” Your blonde said.

“Goodnight, and thank you for everything” You said too, trying to be as nice as possible.

“Goodnight, lovers” Clare reply with a smirk on his face.

“Goodnight, my angel” Roger’s mum said while kissing sweetly his cheek. “And goodnight to you too, sweetheart” And she kissed you too.

You followed Roger upstairs to his room. When you enter, it was as you imagined it would be. The walls were full of posters of Jimi Hendrix, drum kits, cars… and there was a shelving full of vinyls.

“What do you think?” He asked you, hugging you from behind.

“It’s definitely how I imagined it”

“I am very predictable, aren’t I?” He laughed. “Let’s lay down for a bit, there’s a story I want to tell you”

You did as told and lay down on his bed, he followed you. He passed an arm around your neck and you placed your head on his shoulder, one of your hands resting on his chest.

He seemed nervous and you became nervous too because of it.

“I am going to sound like an idiot right now but here I go… When I was younger, I don’t know exactly how old, me and my friends used to fantasize about dating girls and have sex for the first time and all of that shit, you know”

“Yeah…”

“So… They used to say that… Shit, this is so embarrassing!”

“C’mon, Rog! You’re making me nervous! What happened?”

“Be patient, love”

“More?” You teased.

“You’re going to regret those words later, honey”

“More is only one word”

“I… I hate you sometimes” He said while laughing.

“No, you don’t” You reply, laughing too.

“No, I don’t. But the thing is that my friends used to talk about their first experiences with girls and all that stuff and started to say that now every time they laid on their beds could revive those moments and I… I didn’t want that”

“You didn’t want to shag girls in your bed?” You were very lost and didn’t know where that story was going to go.

“I just want to do it in my bed with the right girl”

“Oh… That’s very romantic, Rog”

He was red as a tomato. “I know… I used to be like that… Disgusting” You both laughed again. “And then I promised myself that if I ever found that girl, I would make love to her here”

“And did the girl appeared?”

“To my surprise… Yes”

“And who was she?”

“You”

“What?!”

“I’ve never done it here, [y/n]”

You were in shook, incapable of doing or saying anything and trying to process what was happening.

“And, to be honest, I thought I was never going to do it… But then you arrived to my life and all changed. The little romantic boy appeared again and, although I wanted to make love to you since the moment I enter that bus for you to cure my fingers, I knew it had to be here. You are the one I made that promise for” He turned a little bit to face you, his hand taking yours now. “You are my one, [y/n]”

“Roger… I- I-” You weren’t capable of forming words. You look at his eyes and they were so sincere, so pure. Your only possible reaction was to kiss him as sweet and passionate as you could, trying to let him know with it that your feelings were the same. That this was a dream for you too and you didn’t want to wake up.

“I can’t believe that you just said that”

“I can’t believe neither” He smiled at you. “Didn’t I sound like a complete idiot?”

“No, no, no… That was so cute, Rog…”

“Is that a yes then?”

“To what?”

“To have sex with me tonight”

“Do you really have to ask that after all?” You started giggling like idiots. “This is really happening, right?”

“Yes, love. Too good to be true, right?”

You simply kissed him again. But this time was more heated, specially when he grabbed you ass strongly and moved you so that you were on top of him.

And suddenly nothing else mattered… Only you and Roger and the moment you and him wanted to share for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I know it’s been so long but I’ve been busy, sorry! I hope you like it and thanks for still reading my things, it means a lot as you know! Give kudos or comment if you like it (please) 💛
> 
> P.S: smut is coming.


End file.
